disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Screenslaver
The Screenslaver is the secondary antagonist of Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2. He is a mysterious supervillain who uses hypnotism to manipulate people from a distance. He dresses in black and wears a mask with huge glowing goggles. In truth, he is a pizza boy that Evelyn Deavor placed under her control to serve as a decoy villain, with the goggles he wears to serve as the face of her plan to get rid of Supers and to unwillingly place other people in a hypnotic trance on her behalf so no suspicion would be placed on her. Role in the film During the grand opening of the New Urbrem monorail, the conductor of the train is mesmerized by patterns appearing on his monitor to set the train in reverse. Elastigirl successfully saves the passengers and confronts the driver, but finds the latter has no memory of his actions, and what is left on the monitor is a cryptic message to Elastigirl written by someone called "The Screenslaver". When Elastigirl is invited to an interview, the Screenslaver hijacks all of the station's monitors, where he speaks through the interviewer to Elastigirl taunting her of his plan to assassinate the visiting ambassador. Rushing outside, Elastigirl finds out the Screenslaver has brainwashed the pilots on the planes accompanying the ambassador as they start firing on each other. Fortunately, Elastigirl rescues the ambassador in time to foil Screenslaver's plan. The next day, Elastigirl and Evelyn devise a plan to track Screenslaver through the signal he uses when broadcasting himself. Elastigirl sets up another interview to lure Screenslaver, this time waiting outside for Screenslaver's signal to appear. As predicted, Screenslaver's broadcast takes control of the viewers, allowing Elastigirl to follow the signal to his hideout. Elastigirl tracks Screenslaver down to an apartment complex, where she finds his home riddled with materials and devices related to hypnotism. Screenslaver suddenly confronts Elastigirl and traps the two of them in a light-distorting box to attack her. When Elastigirl proves to be too much however, Screenslaver sets a bomb rigged to explode as he makes his escape. After chasing him outside, Elastigirl catches and unmasks Screenslaver, but finds a disoriented young man with no memory of what happened. Ignoring the man's insistence he is innocent, Elastigirl hands him to the police to be arrested. The Screenslaver's hood is claimed by DevTech as another victory for Elastigirl, although Elastigirl decides to examine footage from their encounter, sensing something was not right. Elastigirl then notices the Screenslaver owned a television set in his apartment. She wonders why Screenslaver would have one if he was controlling through monitors; reaching inside the Screenslaver's mask, Elastigirl discovers a pair of Hypno-goggles, figuring out that Screenslaver was being controlled himself, but she is suppressed when Evelyn (the mastermind behind Screenslaver) forces the goggles on her face. Trivia *His name is a play on the words "screensaver" and "slave". *Screenslaver/Evelyn Deavor's gimmick of using hypnotic goggles to control people was previously employed in The Incredibles comic book series by the villain Mezmerella. *Essentially, Evelyn is the authentic Screenslaver, being the mastermind behind the scheme. Evelyn even comments on this factor, when asked by Elastigirl if she is the Screenslaver, saying she is and isn't since she never dons the costume but is the one controlling the person who does and is the one behind the messages. Gallery Incredibles 2 poster .jpg Incredibles 2 - Poster 3.jpg Screenslaver POP.jpg Funko Incredibles 2 1.png LEGO Screenslaver.jpg Screenslaver sculpture.jpg Incredibles 2 102.png ru:Экранотиран Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Pilots Category:Pixar villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Antagonists